


Things People Didn't Know About Jeon Wonwoo

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 4+1 thing, M/M, University AU, crack-ish??, jun is actually the most clueless, minor side cheolsoo and gyuhao just because, nor greedy authoritative emperor wonu, others are mentioned and/or played minor parts, there’s sex (kinda), wonu isn’t jukebox wonu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Jun knew many things about Wonwoo, more than others did.Or so he thought.





	Things People Didn't Know About Jeon Wonwoo

**Author's Note:**

> It’s cringeworthy. You’ve been warned.

**He could be attentive**

No one thought that Wonwoo would pay attention to how Seungkwan shifted uncomfortably when their friends made jokes about his allegedly un-handsome looks. How Woozi would lick his lips repeatedly before having a presentation. How Soonyoung’s back slumped after an oral exam.

He never said anything about them. At least not to the others. He did told Jun about what he saw and Jun would act on them. Change the conversation topic to Seungkwan’s award-winning vocal performance the other day. Pass Woozi a bottle of water and a series of lame puns. Give Soonyoung a pat in the back and playful but sincere words of praise.

Their friends dubbed Jun as the mom of the group, the one who took care of them the most. They didn’t know that Wonwoo played a hidden role as the dad.

 

 

 

**He could be talkative**

 

They never expressed their discontent over Wonwoo who barely replied them in conversations. Having known each other for so long, they had accepted that talking wasn’t Wonwoo’s kind of thing. And it’s not like Wonwoo was ignoring them; they knew Wonwoo listened, but it’s no use to expect much reply. That was okay. In fact, they liked it so they sought Wonwoo every time they felt frustrated or tired and in need of somebody who’d listen to them without giving unwanted smart-ass retort.

If only they would give him a chance. Ask. Talk about his favorite things. Wonwoo would’ve spoken more than two sentences at a time. Compound sentences. Jun had witnessed these moments many times, and he’s enchanted by the sound of Wonwoo’s eloquent and tranquil voice, amused by the way excitement seeped through Wonwoo’s calm demeanor as seen from the light jumping in his eyes.

The best was Wonwoo’s smile after he finished talking. The only thing Jun loved more than that was Wonwoo himself.

 

 

 

**He could be passionate**

 

Intense. Fervent. Some of the words people wouldn’t associate with Jeon Wonwoo. Would they change their minds if they knew? How Wonwoo would look at Jun with nothing but fervor before devouring his lips, and eventually all of him.

Those burning eyes were Wonwoo’s way of asking permission. He asked with words only the first time and never since. The answer? Always yes. How could there be a different answer? Not when Jun had tasted Wonwoo’s thorough kisses and merciless touches, his rough thrusts that robbed everything from Jun’s world, replacing them with Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo.

 

 

**He could be demanding**

 

Minghao could act cute and get what he wanted, Seungcheol could act cute and still not get what he wanted. Mingyu would sulk and annoy people until they give him what he wanted, Seungkwan would give them a shower of praises and compliments. Joshua would get what he wanted with his soft-spoken words and pleasant smile, while Jeonghan just took whatever and got his way.

Wonwoo never asked. He wouldn’t ask for an extra scoop of curry at the cafeteria like Minghao, wouldn’t beg to get extension for assignment deadline like Seungcheol, wouldn’t nag someone for a goodbye hug like Mingyu.

But when Jun was at Wonwoo’s place, Wonwoo would sometimes ask. Jun would say he had to go back and study, then Wonwoo would pucker his lips and say, “Stay.”

“But I need to study.”

“Study here.”

“My books and notes...”

“We’ll get them and come back.”

So Jun would often stay at Wonwoo’s. Studying for maybe a third of the time, chatting and laughing about random things for the rest. Sometimes they’d spend the time by filling the room with moans and heavy pants. Jun just couldn’t say no.

 

 

 

**The one thing Jun didn’t know**

 

The flyer in Seungkwan’s hands made Jun’s heart wrenched in pain, yet he couldn’t stop looking at it. It wasn’t the discount and free dessert that the colorful paper offered, but the prospect of having a nice dinner in a nice place with Wonwoo, as a couple.

“Shua, let’s go. We can pretend,” said Jeonghan. Joshua agreed without any sign of discomfort or guilt, just like whenever he agreed to accompany his best friend in his various shenanigans.

Meanwhile behind the scammer duo’s back, Seungcheol made desperate-looking gestures to Seungkwan. It was difficult to be sure because of how obscure they were, but everyone would’ve agreed that it was Seungcheol’s pathetic attempt to make Seungkwan stop Jeonghan so that Joshua could go with Seungcheol instead. Seungkwan’s response, an inaudible snicker, must be his way of saying “I’d rather watch you being miserable for not growing a pair and ask Joshua yourself, so no.”

“Hey, why not give it to the _real_ couple in the group,” protested Mingyu with a pout. “I’m sure Hao would love it.”

Seungkwan looked at Mingyu with squinted eyes. “As much I love Minghao and would like to see him happy, I _don’t_ love you and would not like to see you happy. So, no.”

Mingyu threatened to call Minghao but ultimately he never picked up his phone. Probably because he knew better than anyone that Minghao’s response would be along the lines of “Just let Seungkwan do whatever he wants with his stuffs and shut up, or I’m not listening to you ever again.”

“Aah, it’s a shame that the rest of this group are miserable single lads,” said Soonyoung with his right cheek glued to the table.

“Hey! I’m not miserable!” protested Seokmin.

After that his friends continued to debate loudly on who deserved the discount flyer, but Jun’s mind wandered somewhere else. He just kept thinking of how nice it would be if he could go with Wonwoo, and how painful it was to think that it’s not going to happen.

Despite the times they spent together, some were very intimate, they were not together. There were no handholding, no chaste goodbye kisses, no dates, no “I love you”s. Jun had thought that it was fine, that he was happy just by having Wonwoo share his interests through the chats they have every afternoon, witnessing Wonwoo’s wider than ever smile and rare childish acts, experiencing Wonwoo’s passion when they shared a bed. But to be truth, Jun wanted more. He just didn’t have the courage to ask.

His pondering was interrupted when a deep voice, from the very person that occupied his very thoughts.

“I’ll take it,” said Wonwoo calmly. His composure didn’t falter even when their friends looked at him as if he was crazy.

Soonyoung asked the question that was going in everyone’s head. “But who are you going to go with?”

Wonwoo’s calm expression was colored with a hint of confusion. “With Jun.”

Jun couldn’t even guess how his own face looked like until Wonwoo turned to face him. Wonwoo’s raised eyebrows told him that he must looked as shocked as their friends.

“I, uh... I thought...” Jun stuttered, his lips struggling to produce words while keeping up with the mess in his head. “We never talked so I thought-- When we-- Maybe you just needed some stress-relief or... I, uh, it’s okay, as long as you... But...”

His rambling stopped when he felt his own hand on the table got covered in gentle warmth. Wonwoo’s hand.

“I’m sorry.” Wonwoo’s sincerity was apparent, not only from the hurt in his tone, but also the distortion on his face. Jun instantly regretted making Wonwoo look like that.

“I just assumed that we—you knew—It was... It was stupid of me.” The hold on Jun’s hand slightly tightened. “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“No!” Jun quickly shook his head. It’s a terrible thing to make someone else feel apologetic to you. “I was the stupid one... I’m just insecure about everything, about myself and I just couldn’t be sure even though, well, couples don’t always have to say ‘I love you’ and ‘let’s be a couple’ and like that, right?”

“Hao never said he loves me and we’re the best couple in the whole campus!” Mingyu chimed in before letting out a loud groan of pain. Someone probably kicked him in the shin or something. Jun couldn’t bring himself to turn his head and look because he was paralyzed. Wonwoo’s eyes made him unable to look away.

“I, Jeon Wonwoo, love you, Wen Junhui,” he said gently but firm. “I’ll say it again and again if it stops you from getting hurt. Will you let me?”

Jun felt like he was going to combust. Wonwoo’s gaze, his words, his touch, everything. But he had to answer. Wonwoo was talking to him. Jun frantically tried to hold himself together.

“I love you too! Uuh, no--I mean--yes! The answer’s yes! Yes, of course, I will, you can. And it was not a no. I love you. That was true.”

It was embarrassing how he stuttered, but the embarrassment didn’t last long as it was replaced with a sense of security, of being loved, when Wonwoo placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

“Thank you.” Wonwoo whispered on top of his head. Jun let Wonwoo’s sweet voice sink on him as he let his head getting stroked by Wonwoo’s lanky fingers.

“I feel dizzy,” he heard Soonyoung said. When he twisted his neck a bit, he saw the latter looking utterly confused. “Who are you? Where is Wonwoo?? The real one!!”

Beside the bewildered Soonyoung, Seungkwan held a grimace. “I’m torn between wanting to squeal or puke,” he said with the edges of his lips twitching.

Then came Mingyu’s pitiful voice. “I wish Hao would say ‘I love you’ too...”

“You said you and him are tight without the ‘I love you’ thing,” said Jeonghan.

“Yeah, but it would be nice you know!”

Seokmin responded instead of Jeonghan. “It’s more unlikely than me getting a boyfriend. Drop it.”

Before Mingyu could prostest, Seungcheol’s loud “I love you too!” filled the air. Everyone had their eyes on him while he looked at Joshua, desperation and worry written on his face, and said in smaller voice, “I mean, I love you, Shua...”

Joshua didn’t seem the least bit surprised with Seungcheol’s sudden confession. “I know,” he answered casually. Seungcheol looked like he was about to faint.

“So can I get the flyer?” asked Wonwoo, looking unfazed.

“I want it too!” Mingyu chimed in. Seungcheol (somehow) managed to keep his consciousness and quickly exclaimed “Me too!” followed with a meek “If you want to, Shua...”

Wonwoo shook his head and sighed. “Forget it,” he said before turning to face Jun. “Let’s just go without the flyer. What do you say?”

At Jun’s enthusiastic nod, Wonwoo showed his widest smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this fic moved away from Wonhui during halfway?? Too much side characters lol


End file.
